


Don't Be So Far Away

by Amatsukichan



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Sex, mature - Freeform, vampire
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatsukichan/pseuds/Amatsukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be so far away from me, Hasebe..."</p><p>Saniwa hanya mampu berbisik lirih ketika Hasebe pergi dari sisinya. </p><p>Dan tinggal kesepian yang menemani di saat air mata itu mengalir tanpa ada yang menghapusnya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hasebe adalah manusia yang bernasib sial. Ia adalah pemburu iblis di sisi saniwa, wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Namun kutukan telah mengubah hidupnya menjadi sosok yang tak layak bersanding dengan saniwa.
> 
> Suatu malam, klan pemburu iblis mencari Hasebe. Karena sudah terlambat baginya untuk kembali menjadi manusia. Mengetahui hal ini, saniwa pergi diam-diam, mengambil rute yang berbeda dan menunggu Hasebe di penginapan bekas. Sebagai malam terakhirnya dengan Hasebe atau mungkin malam permulaan kehidupan barunya dengan Hasebe...

_"Don't be so far away from me, Hasebe..."_

Hasebe membuka matanya, menatap sang saniwa yang berbaring tepat di hadapannya, menatapnya sambil memeluk dadanya yang telanjang, menutupi kulitnya dengan selimut dan tangan.

"Nushi-sama... Anda harus melepaskan kepergianku."

Saniwa menggeleng. Hasebe menarik dagu saniwa dengan lembut, menariknya mendekati wajahnya yang pucat karena dingin malam yang mengigit. Mata ungunya memandang mata saniwa yang lelah dan dilingkari warna hitam serta digantungi kantung mata hitam. Kulit di atas tulang pipinya berwarna kemerahan seperti peach namun lebih merah sedikit. Hasebe mengecup kulit itu lalu mengecup pipi di bawahnya yang cekung karena lelah.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu. Tanpamu di sisiku, aku tidak merasakan yang namanya hidup," bisik saniwa ketika leher Hasebe menempel di hidungnya. Napasnya hangat dan lembab di kulit yang dingin itu. Seperti api yang melelehkan es, saniwa berusaha membujuknya. "Tinggalah denganku... Bawa aku kalau kau tidak bisa tinggal di tempat itu. Apapun itu... Aku tidak peduli."

Hasebe kembali ke tempatnya, menatap saniwa dari depan untuk melihat keputusasaannya. Jarinya mengusap lembut pipi saniwa ketika ia tersenyum memberikan penguatan. Saniwa menghirup napas dalam dari mulutnya, menghirup udara tanpa harum di telapak tangan Hasebe. Lalu kecupan yang lama dan hangat ia cetak di telapak tangan itu.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Hasebe tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan aneh itu sangat merusak suasana. Hasebe memutar badannya yang telanjang di balik selimut tebal untuk melihat jam saku yang ia letakan di sisi atas futon. Jam itu menunjukan pukul dua malam. Pagi belum tiba. Hasebe memutar badannya lagi, menghadap saniwa yang tampak kesal.

"Apa?"

"Kau...," saniwa membenamkan mukanya di bantal,"...membuatku takut..."

Hasebe tertawa pelan seperti bisikan yang dipotong oleh napas. Ia menyingkirkan rambut saniwa yang turun menutupi bantal. Ditemukanlah sebuah mata yang berair dan merah, membendung sedih yang tak ingin ia keluarkan. Namun kulit kepura-puraannya itu bukanlah dinding batu. Kulit itu adalah kristal yang menampakan wujud perasaannya yang terbiaskan oleh tolakan-tolakan palsu.

Wanita itu selalu begitu. Kesabaran Hasebe harus seluas samudra supaya tidak cepat terkuras habis menghadapi sang saniwa. Dalam hatinya, saniwa menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi apa yang muncul di luar adalah penolakan dan bantahan. Meski begitu, layaknya kristal, Hasebe tahu bahwa saniwa-nya itu menginginkan lebih dari satu jam bersamanya. Mungkin sampai pagi?

Hasebe mengangkat badannya, melangkahkan kakinya ke kedua sisi pinggang saniwa. Ia tidak menindih wanitanya yang lelah dan frustasi. Ia hanya menutupinya dengan badannya yang tinggi seperti selimut kedua di atas selimut yang membungkus badan saniwa. 

"Astaga!" pekik saniwa sambil beringsut dari bawah Hasebe. Ia sibuk menutupi punggung Hasebe dengan selimut tapi gagal. "Kau mau melakukannya di luar selimut?? B-b-bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang melihat?"

"Nushi-sama terlalu khawatir. Ruang ini jauh dari mana-mana. Ini cuma penginapan kecil yang diabaikan. Kita beruntung menemukan futon dan selimut hangat di sini. Dan..." Hasebe mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin sampai saniwa tersipu malu. "Nushi-sama beruntung menemukanku di sini..."

Saniwa cemberut sambil memalingkan muka. Hasebe tertawa melihatnya. Ia menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh saniwa. Perlahan-lahan sampai rasanya seperti mengusap seluruh bagian sensitif secara bersamaan. Saniwa masih diam tapi badannya gemetaran, masih menahan selimut yang masih menutupi dada kiri dan paha kirinya. 

"Apa..."

Ucapan saniwa membuat Hasebe berhenti. Tidak hanya itu. Saniwa menggenggam erat ujung selimut yang tengah bergeser di atas putingnya. Sangat erat sampai Hasebe bingung kenapa wanita itu masih malu tubuhnya dilihat olehnya. Padahal mereka adalah kekasih yang telah lama melakukan hubungan badan seperti malam ini. 

Kemudian Hasebe sadar. Dada saniwa naik turun karna napas dan bergetar karena denyut jantung yang kian keras. Bahkan Hasebe dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit leher, kulit bawah selangka, dan kulit di atas dada kiri yang berdenyut seirama. Lama kelamaan tatapan Hasebe terkunci pada denyut itu. Pikirannya terkunci pada denyut itu. Dan napsunya pun segera lepas dalam bentuk gerakan cepat mengigit leher.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan Hasebe. Mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar di depan kulit kuning langsat itu. Giginya berkilat, dilapis liur haus akan napsu. Gigi taringnya nyaris menancap di nadi saniwa. Tapi ia berhasil menghentikan dorongan hewaninya.

"Jika aku memberikan diriku padamu... apa kau mau mengubahku? Sepenuhnya menjadi sepertimu... Hasebe..."

"Kenapa aku harus mengubah Nushi-sama?"

Pertanyaan Hasebe terdengar sedih dan kecewa. Ia menarik kepalanya, menatap saniwa dengan serius dan mata penuh kekecewaan. Bola mata itu berubah menjadi merah gelap seperti hati babi rusa yang siap dimasak.

"Nushi-sama adalah manusia. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Nushi-sama yang bukan manusia..."

"Hoo... Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku jika aku berubah?"

Kata-kata itu terdengar menusuk. Tapi air mata yang mengalir dari mata saniwa menunjukan bahwa pedang kata yang ia arahkan itu juga melukai hatinya sendiri. Hasebe menaruh tangannya di kedua sisi kepala saniwa dan menahan bobot tubuhnya di siku yang bergetar.

"Apa kau lebih mencintai orang yang membunuhmu? Membiarkanmu berubah jadi makhluk terkutuk seperti ini? Meninggalkanmu demi keselamatanku sendiri? Lalu memburumu seperti memburu monster yang kita lawan bersama waktu dulu?"

_GRAK!!!_

Hasebe menekan keras sampai lantai retak dan ambles. Saniwa bergeming, kaget... Suara keras dan gerakan lantai pecah membuatnya takut walau hanya sepersekian detik. Napasnya memburu walau hanya sebentar, mengikuti irama jantungnya yang menari lebih cepat dan lebih keras.

"Kau mendengarnya bukan?"

Hasebe menunduk dalam sampai hanya rambutnya saja yang terlihat. Bukan matanya.

"Suara-suara kecil di sekitarmu... Suara napasku, jantungku, suara serangga kecil di rumput liar di luar penginapan ini, suara kaki kuda yang ditunggangi para pemburu yang mencarimu... Semuanya... Kau dengar aliran darahku yang cepat. Kau dengar semua suara yang keluar dari tubuhku saat ini... Apa kau menderita? Terlalu banyak suara yang kau dengar tapi hanya sedikit kata yang kau keluarkan... Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Saniwa menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tegas.

"Kau pengecut. Kau tidak berani mengubahku karena kau takut aku mengalami hal serupa denganmu..."

Hasebe menunjukan matanya yang kembali normal. Lalu ia mendekat dan kembali ke leher saniwa. Tapi ia hanya diam di sana. Ia tidak membuka mulutnya maupun memanjangkan taringnya. Ia diam. Bersiaga. Lalu ia mengecup kulit di atas denyut nadi saniwa yang terjelas. Kaget... bibir itu terasa seperti es. Saniwa menggigit bibirnya sebelum rintihannya keluar.

"Cukup aku saja... Prajurit klan pemburu iblismu yang berubah menjadi iblis."

Lidah Hasebe menyentuh nadi dan menelusuri denyutan-denyutan terkeras dengan sangat pelan. Sampai rasanya seperri ditelusuri es batu yang dingin dan basah. Saniwa bergeming, masih mempertahankan kristal penolakannya berdiri tegak di depan serangan godaan membius itu.

Tibalah Hasebe di atas selimut yang diremas saniwa. Ia mengecup punggung tangan saniwa sambil menarik tangannya. Dan tentunya saniwa semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Hasebe menatap wajah saniwa yang seolah berkata  _don't you dare._

"Mencintai seseorang dan memilikinya adalah hal termudah di muka bumi. Cinta itu bisa berubah menjadi napsu dalam sekejap. Tapi aku memutuskan jarakku dengan Nushi-sama. Melepaskan adalah tindakan tersulit yang lebih beresiko daripada sekedar memiliki."

Saniwa melebarkan matanya.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau aku?"

Hasebe melihat alis saniwa terangkat. Ia seperti kecewa dan sedih. Dinding kristal itu akhirnya runtuh. Genggaman saniwa melonggar. Hasebe menaruh tangan saniwa di pipinya yang dingin.

"Seorang kesatria dikatakan hebat ketika ia memaafkan sang musuh."

 _"Not how to draw a sword but... how to forgive...,"_ lirih saniwa.

_"Indeed."_

"Apa kau sempat membenciku... karena... karena aku meninggalkanmu? Apa... waktu itu... kau... kau berubah demi membalaskan dendammu?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak pernah menyimpan dendam pada Nushi-sama. Aku benci nasibku. Itu saja..."

Saniwa tidak berbicara lagi. Wajahnya lunak. Ia menunjukan sebuah kata maaf di wajahnya yang selama ini berkedok keras. Ia diam. Ia mulai mengakui kesalahannya. Ia mulai sadar bahwa Hasebe menjauh darinya karena Hasebe tidak ingin membalas tuannya dengan pedang. Dan pedangnya adalah kutukannya. Hasebe tidak ingin mengutuk saniwa agar saniwa tahu seperti apa penderitaan Hasebe. Sedalam apapun perasaan Hasebe kepadanya, ia takkan mengubah saniwa menjadi hina dan terkutuk.

Karena cinta mereka terkutuk...

Terkutuk di antara klan pemburu iblis yang membenci iblis...

Jika cinta itu tumbuh...

Maka cinta antara manusia dan iblis itu adalah kutukan terhina yang dibenci keluarga klan pemburu iblis.

"Hasebe..."

Hasebe menarik selimut yang menutupi dada kiri saniwa dan paha kirinya. Tinggal mereka berdua di kamar gelap, di atas futon yang hangat, dan di tengah malam yang dingin. Tinggal mereka berdua...

Bibir Hasebe mengecup kulit di atas puting saniwa, tempat denyutan yang paling terasa. Dan berkatnya, denyutan itu semakin jelas. Saniwa tidak bisa mengendalikan denyut jantungnya ketika bibir dingin itu diam di sana seperti es yang siap mendinginkan puting saniwa yang menghangat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan denyut jantung yang indah ini, Nushi-sama? Aku kesepian tanpanya..."

Jari Hasebe menekan jantung saniwa untuk merasakan denyut yang kian jelas dan cepat.

"Ya... Detak yang indah seperti ini..."

"Kau membuatku rugi," ketus saniwa dengan suara bergetar. "Aku menyerahkan diriku padamu dan kau tidak memberikan apa yang kumau..."

Hasebe tersenyum nakal.

"Biar kuberikan hiburan malam ini untuk saniwa seorang..."

Hasebe meraup dada kiri saniwa dengan mulutnya dan menghisapnya tanpa melukai kulitnya dengan gigi. Saniwa merintih lalu mengerang. Tangannya mencakar perutnya sendiri, merasakan aliran panas yang membakar dari dada ke perut dan ke bagian intimnya.

Berlanjut ke perut saniwa, Hasebe menelusuri titik-titik denyut terjelas dengan lidahnya yang dingin. Erangan dan rintihan terdengar seakan dinginnya itu menyakitkan. Kemudian erangan dan rintihan itu berubah menjadi gumaman yang lembut. Hasebe bermain-main dengan ulu hati saniwa. Menjilatnya, menghisapnya. Sambil tangannya mencubit dan memelintir sedikit puting saniwa sampai erangan nikmat keluar.

Tangan saniwa kini mencengkeram futon sampai berkeringat. Perutnya naik. Badannya terangkat. Sekalian, Hasebe menarik badannya ke atas, ke wajahnya yang sedang menjilat aroma manis darah yang tersembunyi di balik kulit perut saniwa. Dari perut tengah lalu ke perut bawah. Hasebe duduk di atas paha saniwa. Tekanan tubuhnya membuat saniwa kaget. Badannya tercekat. Hasebe kembali ke leher saniwa. Ia memeluknya dan berbisik di leher saniwa.

"Aku akan memberikan apa yang Nushi inginkan..."

Mata saniwa melebar. Hasebe membaringkan saniwa di futon. Tangannya memijat pinggang saniwa dan hasilnya, refleknya menyebabkan pahanya bergerak. Hasebe tersenyum. Ia melebarkan paha saniwa lalu menaruh bokong empuk saniwa di atas pahanya. 

Jari Hasebe membuka bibir vagina saniwa yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. Jari telunjuknya mengitari bibir vagina dengan gerakan pelan. Ia ingin mendengar gumaman saniwa akibat perlakuannya. Ia sengaja menunggu sampai cairan vaginanya tumpah ruah, sampai mengalir ke anus dan sela-sela paha Hasebe. Jarinya terus mengusap dengan gerakan memutar, memijat dengan jari di atas bibir vagina yang mulai memerah. Lalu ia memasukan jarinya sedikit di lubang vagina, melumasinya.

"Selamat menikmati..."

Saniwa sudah tenggelam dalam pening yang memabukan. Artinya, saniwa sudah setengah trance. Hasebe mendorong kelaminnya ke lubang vagina saniwa yang kecil. Kaget, paha saniwa membentang lebih lebar. Hasebe mulai mendorong lebih bertenaga, lebih cepat, dan lebih kasar. Ia menarik paha saniwa, menarik badan saniwa agar ia bisa memasukan kelaminnya ke dalam ruang suci saniwa.

Darah keluar ketika pintu suci itu tergores. Kunci telah masuj ke dalam gembok. Hasebe terus menarik dan mendorong sampai cairan vagina saniwa keluar melumasi pergerakannya. Erangan berubah menjadi jeritan. Saniwa sudah di puncak klimaksnya. Hasebe menunggu sanpai klimaks kedua, klimaks ketiga, klimaks keempat. Akhirnya ia melebur cairan maninya dengan cairan vagina saniwa.

"Ha... s... se..."

Hasebe menarik badan saniwa ke pelukannya. Kunci masih menyatu dengan gembok. Mereka semakin erat karena kunci sedang memeluk gembok. Saniwa tampak lelah tapi denyut jantungnya berkata sebaliknya. Detak yang keras dan kian keras itu memancing Hasebe untuk kembali menjilat titik-titik denyut dengan rakus. Aroma darah seakan seperti di ujung lidah. Seakan darah sudah mengalir keluar kulit.

"Sekarang Nushi mengerti...?"

Saniwa tidak bisa diajak berpikir karena saat ini harapannya adalah Hasebe mengigit jantungnya atau lehernya, menghisap darahnya dan menjadikannya ratu iblis di sisinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggan erat bahu Hasebe yang dingin dengan gemetaran. Hasebe menganggapnya sebagai 'cukup'.

Diberinya kecupan mesra di bahu saniwa. Hasebe membaringkan saniwa dan menarik kelaminnya dari dalam vagina saniwa. Bibir vagina itu merah seperti darah. Walau luka yang ia buat cepat sembuh, tetap saja luka mengeluarkan darah. Hasebe mengusap bibir vagina saniwa dengan lembut sambil tetap melawan godaan darah yang manis.

Sekujur tubuh saniwa gemetar karena lelah. Hasebe merapatkan paha saniwa lalu menarik selimut ke atas badannya. Ia menatap saniwa yang kesulitan membuka matanya karena lelah. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya di bibir saniwa, membukanya, menelusuri lidahnya yang terasa manis. Semakin tipis kulitnya, semakin terasa aroma manis darah di bawahnya.

Ciuman mereka berakhir ketika saniwa mulai berhenti bergerak. Saniwa tertidur pulas dengan damai. Hasebe tersenyum dan mengecup kening saniwa untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia beranjak ke sudut ruangan untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

_"Don't... go... away..."_

Saniwa mulai mengigau. Hasebe kembali ke sisinya, berbaring di sampingnya dan mengusap pipinya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu..."

 

====================================

 

Pagi menjelang dengan masuknya berkas-berkas cahaya ke kamar itu. Embun pagi menetes. Suara jatuhnya yang sangat kecil entah kenapa berhasil membangunkan saniwa. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang dilingkari garis hitam. Ia menatap langit-langit yang berlubang yang ditembus cahaya matahari.

"Ohayou, Hasebe..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Saniwa melotot panik, bangkit dari futonnya dan menyadari bahwa ia telah mengenakan pakaiannya. Yukata hitam dan dua lapis kimono putih di dalamnya. Tinggal obi yang belum dipasang. Di pinggangnya hanya ada shal emas yang diikat asal. 

"Hasebe?"

Ia menoleh ke samping dan menatap gundukan abu di balik tumpukan pakaian. Ia mengangkat sebuah coat ungu dan kemeja putih yang dikenakan Hasebe ketika mereka bertemu di bekas penginapan itu. Hanya baju dan abu. Tidak ada yang lainnya...

"Berengsek kau...," lirih saniwa sambil memeluk dan membungkuk, meremas coat itu kuat-kuat di depan dadanya. Isaknya keluar. Air matanya menyerap ke coat itu. Bahunya naik dan turun menahan tangis. Tapi akhirnya tangis itu lepas diiringi kata...

"Aku benci kau..."

Saniwa menangis keras sambil menumbangkan badannya ke samping, memunggungi abu Hasebe. Badannya gemetaran. Isaknya mulai membuatnya sesegukan. Wajahnya merah karena keningnya dikernyitkan sampai sakit. Bibirnya digigit kuat supaya jeritnya tidak keluar. Namun jeritan hatinya sudah keluar dan terlampiaskan lewat memukul-mukul pipinya sendiri.

"BODOH!!!"

Tangisan saniwa mulai menjerit-jerit. Isaknya sudah tak karuan. Bicara pun tidak bisa lagi. Sesegukan... Badannya tercekat-cekat tak terkendali. Saniwa meraung lalu menjerit melengking lalu meraung lagi. Segala suara ia keluarkan untuk melepas jeritan hatinya yang tak kunjung keluar. Hasebe telah pergi. Hanya karena alasan konyol... Ketiduran sampai pagi dan terpanggang sinar matahari sampai hancur jadi abu.

"HA... sss... HASEBEEE!!!!!"

Jeritnya lepas. Saniwa terengah-engah. Ia menatap langit-langit yang terang benderang. Ini bukan pagi lagi. Ini sudah siang. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu klan yang sedang memburu Hasebe.

Saniwa bangkit dari futon, mengenakan coat Hasebe dan menghapus air matanya. Tapi wajahnya yang merah dan hidungnya yang merah tidak dapat membohongi siapapun. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, saniwa menatap abu Hasebe. Sambil menenangkan dirinya, ia membungkuk dalam menghormati kepergiannya.

Suara kaki kuda mulai terdengar di kejauhan. Meski bukan iblis, ia sudah melatih pendengarannya untuk mencari tahu posisi musuh. Siapapun termasuk klannya sendiri. Saniwa mengambil katana dan busur dan tas berisi anak panah lalu ia keluar dari penginapan itu. Ia menunggang kuda yang ia ikat ke pohon samping penginapan. 

Angin yang berhembus seakan mengantarkan suara Hasebe dari alam sana. Saniwa menoleh ke penginapan, berharap ia akan mendengarkan suara Hasebe mengucapkan selamat tinggal di sana. Tapi hening.

"Ck! Ck!"

Saniwa memukul pantat kuda. Ia pergi meninggalkan penginapan itu dengan duka. Sepanjang jalan ia tidak bisa berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepada kapten pemimpin perburuan. Pikirannya kosong. Kepalanya tertunduk sampai kudanya membawanya ke batas hutan tempat para pemburu iblis berada.

Sang kapten langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Melihat coat Hasebe yang dikenakan saniwa, kapten itu langsung memacu kudanya menemui saniwa. Anak buahnya ingin ikut tapi sang kapten melarangnya. Ia menghentikan kudanya di samping kuda saniwa yang berhenti berlari.

"Nushi-sama." Kapten itu mengangguk. Ia tetap menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan saniwa.

Saniwa melirik tanpa jiwa lalu mengangguk juga. Ia kembali menatap ke depan, ke arah anak buahnya yang turun dari kuda untuk membungkuk serempak. Pengikutnya tetap setia kepadanya walau ia menjalin cinta dengan musuh. Namun sikap itu tidak membuatnya terharu lagi. Ia mati rasa. Ketika cintanya pergi, maka jiwanya pun pergi.

"Aku telah membunuh Hasebe," kata saniwa dengan dingin. "Mitsutada. Kapten ketiga klan Shingoburi. Apa tanggapanmu terhadap kapten kedua, Heshikiri Hasebe, yang mati di tanganku?"

Kapten bernama Mitsutada itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah dingin dan bengis saniwa.

"Saya tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa. Bagi saya, siapapun yang berubah menjadi iblis adalah musuh saya. Sekalipun dia... Hasebe."

Saniwa mendengus sinis sambik menatap dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala.

"Kau tidak marah sahabatmu dibunuh olehku?"

Mitsutada menatap ke tanah.

"Saya takkan berani berkomentar. Nushi-sama sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Saya turut..."

"Senang?" terka saniwa.

Mitsutada semakin tidak bisa menjawab. Mau dipaksa bersuara pun ia takkan mengatakan apa-apa. Saniwa tersenyum sinis lalu memandang semua anak buahnya.

"Heshikiri Hasebe sudah mati. Aku yang membunuhnya."

Para anak buah masih membungkuk. Saniwa mulai jengkel.

"Dengan ini, misi kita selesai. Kembali ke citadel... Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Jika kalian mengundang tayu, aku yang tanggung biayanya."

Saniwa memutar kudanya dan pergi meninggalkan Mitsutada.

"Nushi-sama." Saniwa pun berhenti tapi ia tidak menoleh. "Gomenasai..."

"Kau minta maaf pada hantu?" sinis Saniwa. "Sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku yakin Hasebe sudah memaafkanmu."

Ia pun pergi dari hutan itu, meninggalkan Mitsutada yang diam membisu.

Lepas dari tatapan Mitsutada, saniwa kembali menangis. Dukanya belum sirna. Tangisnya belum tuntas...

Saniwa kembali ke penginapan itu untuk memungut abu Hasebe. Jarinya menyentuh benda keras. Rupanya itu adalah permata ungu sebesar genggaman tangan. Saniwa memungutnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Warna ungu itu sangat identik dengan mata Hasebe.

_Deg..._

Permata itu berpendar dan berdenyut. Seperti jantung yang keras dan indah. 

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghilangkan denyut seindah ini?"

Saniwa memeluk permata itu dan tersenyum 

"Bagaimana bisa aku kehilanganmu..."

 

_Hasebe..._

 

 

_THE END~~_


End file.
